Twilight's Light (Part I) : The Diamond Chronicles
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Part 1 of Twilight's Light: "Who are you?" Ezra asked, the girl simply smiled, "We're the Diamond Sisters, and we saved your heads." Ezra and Kanan almost get killed by the inquisitor, one battle that they're fated to lose, a girl appears and saves the day: "My name, is Ruby; Ruby Jones, gray jedi."


**The Diamond Sisters**

 **Okay, in this story, it's part 1 of the Twilight's Light, please read the intro!**

 **Characters (OC) :**

 **Ruby : A gray jedi, doesn't like to talk about her past, she usually goes sith if she's mad, her weapons are two lightsabers, a pink and a white.**

 **Appearance, she has the same mandalorian armour as Sabine, except it's just painted pink, she wears boots, protective gloves that have hidden daggers just in case.**

 **She has pink eyes, pink hair tied into a high ponytail.**

 **Sapphire and Emerald : Ruby's sisters, they usually go over protective if their sister start to talk about her past, their weapons are a single blue and green lightsaber, and their appearances are the same, just blue and green.**

"Ezra, I told you not to engage that inquisitor, we don't have time for that!" Kanan yelled, with his lightsaber in a defensive stance.

"He attacked first, you know." Ezra said.

"That doesn't mean you have to fight back!" Kanan said, getting in a lightsaber lock with the unknown masked inquisitor.

Ezra broke the lock by force jumping on top of them and struck from above, the lock broke apart and the two were separated.

Kanan and Ezra could feel the uneasiness radiating off both of them, they're also sure that the inquisitor has an advantage.

The inquisitor smirked under his mask, and used the force to pin both of them on the walls, raising his lightsaber for a final blow.

Hera wasn't helping by calling the two through the comms.

" _Spectre 1 and 6! We need to get out of here now!"_

"A little busy Spectre 2!" Kanan said, and struggled desperately to try to free himself of the force that the inquisitor is holding on them.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Ezra grunted.

The inquisitor laughed slightly.

"You can't." And sliced the walls with his blood red lightsaber, not even close to hitting the two jedi.

"What…?!" The inquisitor grunted, his hand held by an invisible force.

A female stepped out from the corner, her eyes closed, but she knew where she was going.

"Not today, inquisitor." The girl spoke.

"You!" The inquisitor growled. "What are you doing here?!"

"On a mission to save the rebellion's last two jedi." The girl said, using the force to push the inquisitor to the other side of the room, opening her eyes, which were light pink in colour.

Now igniting her pink bladed lightsaber, she got in Form V, ready for any attack the inquisitor will give.

"Wait, there are more jedi?" Ezra asked silently, recovering from the force push that the inquisitor just gave them.

"It's a big galaxy, kid." Kanan said, looking in awe that the girl easily mastered Form V.

She got in locks from time to time, predicting the inquisitor's next move.

The inquisitor wasn't holding back either, he was giving it all he's got to defeat the girl.

Still, she took no notice of the ongoing and increasing rage radiating off the inquisitor, not letting these emotions control her, and she clipped her lightsaber back on her belt.

"Now, time to end this!" The inquisitor yelled, charging at the girl with his lightsaber, but the girl just lifted her hand slightly, and knocked the inquisitor out using a mind trick.

"I take it you're Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus?" The girl asked.

"How did you know?" Kanan asked suspiciously, but not letting any of his expression show.

"If you're suspicious, I hate the Empire as much as you do, follow me if you want to live." The girl said. "I'll explain later, and my name's Ruby."

Ruby's comm went off, and she was grunting to take it.

"What is it now, Sapphire?" Ruby sighed. "I know you rigged this place to blow, but you're not helping."

"Wait, this place is going to be blown up?!" Ezra yelled.

" _Tell your jedi friends to get back to their ships! We've got a mission from Fulcrum!"_

"Fulcrum again?! I know we do that to stick it to the Empire, I still hate the RA." The girl said running.

Ezra and Kanan followed the girl, still confused.

They soon got to the hangar, and found the newest starship, which was good for offense and defense, Ruby got on the ship, and the door closed as they took off.

"Explain, now." Kanan demanded.

"Geez, do we really need to save them?" Ruby yelled through the cockpit.

"Get used to them, Fulcrum gave us that mission." Another girl grunted from the control room.

"You know Fulcrum?" Ezra asked.

"Which rebel doesn't?" Ruby laughed. "This is the ship of The Diamond Sisters, we passed by that Star Destroyer and sensed you two were in danger, end of story."

"Your crew is jedi?" Kanan asked.

"What crew? Those are my sisters!" Ruby said and walked into the control room.

"Oh, and, your 'crew' is requesting permission to dock." Another voice said, different from the past two.

"Just let them dock." Another voice said.

* * *

"Spectre 1 and 6, where were you?!" Hera yelled in Ruby's cockpit.

"You really don't have to use codenames, Hera." Ruby rolled her eyes. "It's called force connection. Don't, ask."

"And you are?" Hera asked.

"I'm Ruby, jedi leader of the Diamond." Ruby said and used the force to get some calf.

"You said you have two sisters, where are they?" Ezra asked.

"Behind you." She yawned.

"What?" They asked and turned around.

"Your crew has hygiene issues." A blue girl said, covering her nose.

"No, kidding!" A green girl said.

"So… How did you become jedi?" Kanan asked.

"We don't want to talk about it." They snapped.

"Uh, why?" Ezra asked.

"Because I'm not a jedi." Ruby said, leaving the Ghost crew in shock.

"You sure you want to talk about this?" The green girl whispered.

"Emerald, I'm very sure I won't go sith this time." Ruby snapped back.

"I don't see any signs of corruption." Kanan said.

"I'm not a sith either you so called 'jedi knight'." Ruby snapped back. "I'm a gray."

Ezra gulped.

"You're like Fulcrum?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, you got a problem?" The blue girl said.

"Whatever, we've got a mission to go to." Ruby said.

"Sapphire, this isn't helping at all." Emerald sighed.

"Whatever." Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"We joined the RA three years ago when we were fifteen." Ruby said.

"What's, 'RA'?" Sabine asked.

"Rebel Alliance." Sapphire said.

"And by the way, you didn't see us there, because we have personal business to deal with." Ruby said. "You won't understand."

"What is it?" Hera asked.

"Phantom thieves, we seal treasures from around the world." Emerald yawned.

"Then, you're pirates?" Kanan asked. "Thieves?"

"Don't get them mixed up, a phantom thief doesn't steal in secret, you let them know you're coming." Sapphire said. "On our world, anyway."

"Where did you come from?" Zeb asked.

"We came from a planet a million light years away, Earth." Ruby said. "We go there once a month to 'visit'."

"Okay… So, how many times did you made the Empire mad?" Kanan asked.

"Lost count." They said. "Loved talking to you, but we have a mission to go to."

"See you at the Rebel Base." Hera said.

"See you three years later." Ruby said, and the door closed, and they part ways.

"See you too." Ezra said to himself.


End file.
